


Beautiful Equations

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know how much you hate doing the ‘boring math part’, McKay.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Equations

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #193 "beautiful"

“Sheppard?” said Rodney, confused. “What are you doing in here?”

John was standing in the middle of the auxiliary lab that Rodney had claimed as his own. When Rodney had been there last, the three large white boards had been empty, but now one of them was entirely filled. Every inch was covered with complex equations, written in John’s precise hand, so completely different from the careless scrawl he usually used on requisition forms and mission logs.

“Huh?” said John, erasing one number with his thumb and writing another. “Oh, Rodney, hi.”

“Yes, hi, what are you doing?”

“What?” said John. He blinked a few times, and turned to look at Rodney. “I was just… my meeting with the Marines ended early and I had an idea about that thing you and Radek were talking about earlier, so I thought I’d come in and write it… What?”

Rodney gave a snort of laughter, then moved forward to pull John into a long, deep kiss. “You have no idea how hot it is when you do high-level equations like that.”

The tips of John’s ears flushed pink. “I know how much you hate doing the ‘boring math part’, McKay,” he said.

“No, no— well, yes,” Rodney admitted. “I never liked doing the math. It always seemed like it was taking away from the physics, to have to stop and _prove_ things. But when you do it, John, the math is… it’s _beautiful_. It’s not just the means to a theorem, it’s something all its own. It’s… beautiful.”

“Yeah?” John asked, flushing a little pinker.

“Yeah,” Rodney agreed. “Now, explain this to me, so you can take me to bed and have your way with me.”

John let out a surprised laugh. “You’re such a romantic, McKay,” he drawled, and kissed him.

THE END


End file.
